Lifeline
by penguino3782
Summary: Stiles was abducted by a group of cruel hunters nearly a year ago. This is his journey through his nightmarish captivity, rescue, and recovery. This story has some dark parts to it with sensitive subject matter of rape, torture, and mpreg. Don't let that scare you, there is definitely some pack feels too!
1. Chapter 1-Rescue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

**A/N1: This is major AU after season two. Nothing with the alpha pack happened, but Jackson is still gone.**

**AN: This story will contain torture, non-con and mpreg as result of the non-con, so be warned. If either of the two bothers you, turn away now.**

**Lifeline-Chapter 1-Rescue**

Stiles continues his nervous pacing as all hell breaks loose right above his head. The loud noises of furniture breaking and the sounds of yelling and screaming has been going on for awhile, but without a watch or anything to tell time Stiles has no idea how long it's been going on. Hell, he doesn't even know how long he's been locked in his escape proof prison.

Without even realizing it, Stiles rubs his swollen stomach in hopes of soothing the baby. If the baby calms down then maybe the painful kicking that is currently being inflicted on his ribs will stop. The motion also has a calming effect on Stiles' nerves as well, so he continues to rub small circles over his bump. From past experiences he knows that it does not fare well for him when there is a lot of commotion going on upstairs. It means there's trouble. When there's trouble with his hosts, there's trouble for him. Sure, he won't be subjected to the type of abuse he was before, before they found out that he was pregnant. But, he was still subjected to slaps and punches to his face, his swollen left eye can contest to that. It was his stomach that was spared, on the orders from Paul.

The noises don't fade and if anything they just keep getting louder. You didn't have to be a werewolf to hear his racing heart. Stiles bites his lip as he thinks fondly of his best friend for the thousandth time since he was kidnapped. How would his best friend react to the news that he was pregnant? The fact that he was a carrier never came up since he was a virgin. Not only was he a virgin, but he had no desire to be with a man so the fact that he was a carrier was a mute point and was something that just didn't have the need to be discussed. He still remembers when he was fourteen and he got the news. The results came back as part of his routine high school physical. When he closes his eyes his father's nervous face when they heard the news appears. But then the look turned to one of relief when Stiles assured his dad that at the moment it wasn't a problem and that in the future he'll take every precaution if needed. He never dreamed that he would have to actually face what his father feared that quickly, and definitely not like this.

His dad would know what to do if he was here. God, his dad. He misses him so much. No use crying over spilt milk, his dad isn't here and he has to get used to that. He can feel wetness in his eyes. Damn hormones. He quickly wipes his eyes when another harsh kick, this time to his bladder, brings Stiles' attention back to the little bugger who's playing havoc with his insides. Fuck lacrosse, this kid's going to be a soccer player. Hopefully, the kid won't inherit his clumsiness. But, at the same token Stiles hopes he inherits more from him than from his other father, like Paul's inability to stop when he hears no time and time again or the asshole's cruel sneer and cold, blue eyes.

The sound of the door opening stops Stiles' pacing. He knows enough to keep looking down at the ground when he hears footsteps come closer to him. His broken nose taught him that lesson long ago. A harsh deep breath fills the room. "Stiles? That you, man?"

Stiles' eyes look up, but he doesn't move his head to meet that voice. There's no way that it's Scott. His mind plays tricks on him. Like the time when the bad cough turned into pneumonia and he had a raging fever. His father, Scott, and Lydia came to him. Telling him to hang on. To continue to fight, to live.

Then there are the nightmares. When his father, friends, and even his dead mother tell him to just give up. That no one is going to find him. Needless to say, he let these visits play havoc with him in the past, he's not going to let this one fool him. Maybe that blow to his head earlier was worse than he thought.

"Stiles? Hey, man. Look at me," Fake Scott says.

But, Stiles refuses to acknowledge him. He keeps his eyes on the floor. He can sense the figment of his imagination moving towards him and then something that never happens when his dad, Scott, and others visit, happens. He can feel a gentle touch on his wrist. He can't help but flinch away from it, for he can't remember the last time a touch was so gentle and light. All he knows are the harsh slaps, jabs, and kicks courtesy of Ben and Dominic. Paul's touches are lighter, but also possessive when he wraps his arms around Stiles' pregnant waist, rubbing his gargantuan hands across Stiles' swollen stomach. Reminding him that he owns Stiles in a way that his other captors don't.

But, the image in front of him is persistent and he feels a hand gently wrap itself around his thin wrist again. "Look at me, Stiles. You're safe. We came to get you. We're gonna get you home. Look at me."

It's not the words that catch Stiles' attention. He's heard these words before, making fake promises of salvation. It's the tone that is different this time around. Stiles know this soothing tone. It's the same tone that Scott used with him after his mom died. When Stiles didn't really want to talk, but Scott offered to come over and play video games. This is Scott. He doesn't hear this tone when the other 'Scott' has visited him before.

He hesitantly looks up to see if what his heart is telling him is true. That it really is Scott. He can't help but laugh nervously when he sees the familiar kicked puppy look on his best friend's face. Some things don't change.

"It's really fucking good to see you, man," Stiles says with a smile. The first true smile he had in god knows how long. Even when he felt the baby kick for the first time, he didn't allow himself to really smile because he really didn't know what was going to happen in the future. He wouldn't allow himself to hope for the future. But with Scott here in front of him now, he knows that things are looking up. Things are going to be okay.

"It's good to see you too, Stiles. I-"Scott is cut off when Stiles envelopes him into a huge hug. Well, he tries to, but it's definitely awkward with his huge belly between the two of them.

Speaking of, "What the hell's going on with your stomach, Stiles?!" Scott says as he gently removes himself out of the hug after a few minutes. For the first time since he came into the basement he takes a good, long look at Stiles' midsection.

Stiles nervously rubs his stomach and says sheepishly "Surprise."

"You're….you're pregnant?" Scott stutters. It's like what you see in the movies when Scott's eyes go huge. It's almost comical, but then he sees the flashes of red in the young werewolf's eyes. Scott might not be the brightest, but he has obviously put together how Stiles got pregnant. "If they weren't already dead, I would kill them again," he snarls.

They're dead? He doesn't have to worry about Dominic, Ben, and Paul hunting him down? Taking his baby like they threatened to. "They're dead? All of them?" Stiles asks quietly, almost afraid to get his hopes up until he has confirmation.

Scott nods his head. "Yeah, man. Derek, Isaac, and Allison are upstairs taking care of things."

Stiles can't help but snicker. Allison? She must have decided to join Team Werewolf. That must have been a smack in her father's face and all hunters everywhere. He can't help but smirk. He wishes he could have seen his captors' faces when they saw Allison Gerard teamed up with werewolves, the very things that they hated.

"Don't give me that look." Scott says. "After you were….taken, things change. People change. Allison is on our side. Her father actually helped us find you."

Speaking of the young huntress, Stiles can hear more footsteps moving towards the basement door. "Scott? Scott? Is Stiles down there?"

Scott can't help but smile as he calls up the stairs. "Yeah, I got him. We'll be up in a minute." He turns back to his friend, "You ready to get the fuck out of here?"

"Fuck yeah."

"Okay, let's go." Scott says as he ushers Stiles towards the stairs and places a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder as they walk up the stairs. Scott tells himself that he shouldn't be surprised when he feels Stiles tense up under his guiding hand. He just reminds himself that the assholes who did this to his friend won't be able to hurt him anymore. He tells himself that he's going to be there for Stiles from here on out. Be his best friend, like he was before they got entangled with werewolves, hunters, and kaminas. And that makes it easier as they continue their trek up the old, creaky stairs. Stiles stopping frequently to get himself together. "Let's go home." Never in his life have those three words meant more.

**This story is going to be a series of one-shots centering around Stiles' abduction, captivity, and recovery after being rescued. It's going to be dark at many tifmes and may be difficult to read for some. But rest assure, Stiles will prevail at the end. Let me know what you guys think! **

**Chapter 2: Reunion-Stiles and the sheriff are reunited at the hospital. There will be hugs, crying, and even some food cravings.**


	2. Chapter 2-Reunion

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Wolf**

**A/N: This chapter contains references to past non-con and mpreg. It is also triggery for talk of abortion and adoption. If this isn't what you like, please stop here. To the rest of you guys, I hope you guys like the next installment. I'm making the sheriff's first name John just because that's what I have always pictured it as and that's what it is in many other stories. Lastly, thanks to those who have alerted and favorited this story. You guys are the best!**

**Lifeline-Chapter 2-Reunion**

"Scott!" Sherriff Stilinski calls out as he rushes into the hospital, with Melissa McCall hot on his heels. She instantly pulls her son into a tight hug, relieved that he wasn't hurt after confronting the bastards who took Stiles.

"How is he?" the sheriff asks Scott, not waiting for Melissa to let go of her son, too eager to hear about his son.

The mother and son break apart. "He's….." What does Scott say about his friend who has been missing for nearly eight months? Yeah, physically he seems okay. He was able to walk out of the basement on his own accord.

But, mentally and emotionally Scott has no idea how his best friend is doing. When they left the basement, Stiles remained virtually silent. Just mumbling hi to Allison and Derek and giving them a small, sheepish wave. The expressions on Derek and Allison's faces were one of shock and astonishment when their eyes fell to Stiles' pregnant stomach. But, they quickly regained their composure but maintained their distance as Stiles moved to stand behind Scott, hoping not to overwhelm the newly freed teenager.

The car ride was filled with an awkward silence and it continued at the hospital where Derek, Allison, and Scott waited in the hospital's waiting room for Scott's mother and Stiles' father to arrive while Stiles was being examined.

"Scott, how's Stiles?" The sheriff asks again, this time with a little more desperation etched into his voice.

Scott looks to Allison and Derek for some sort of help. But, the looks on both of their faces tell him that he's on his own for this. That he alone is going to have to be the one who tells the sheriff that his son who has been missing for over eight months is physically fine, but is literally carrying a reminder of his imprisonment in the form of a baby. That news should probably come from said beat friend, not by two people that the sheriff barely knows, one who he has arrested for murder.

Derek looks at the two parents awkwardly and says, "I'm get going. Got to get back to Beacon Falls." He quickly makes his exit out of the waiting room. Probably eager to update his newly resurrected uncle and Isaac on Stiles.

Allison gives Scott a small, shy smile. She doesn't really know the sheriff that well. Granted they all got to know each other much better after Stiles was taken. After Scott came clean with the sheriff about the existence of werewolves and hunters. But, this is a conversation that should take place between just Scott, his mother, and the sheriff. "I'm going to call my dad and check in."

Scott nods his head. He understands why she's leaving him alone with his mom and Stiles' father.

She turns to the sheriff and says quietly, "I'm so glad that Stiles is back where he belongs."

The sheriff nods his head, his voice breaking with emotion. "Thanks for everything you and your father have done to find him. I don't know what to say other than thank you."

Allison nods her head "It was the least we could have done." She then turns tor Scott and gives Scott's shoulder a small squeeze in encouragement as she makes her exit.

"What the hell is going on? What has you so on edge?" Mr. Stilinski asks desperately as he turns his attention back to Scott. "Did whoever take him turn him into a….a…." The sheriff's voice breaks off, not able to finish what he's trying to say.

Scott's eyes go huge understanding what was going through the sheriff's mind. "No, no, Mr. Stilinski. It was hunters who took him, so they didn't turn him into a werewolf."

Scott can see some of the tension leave the sheriff's body, but he sees the sheriff's fists clenched at his side in anger. "Hunters? I thought that they go by some kind of code. That they don't hurt humans. Why would they take Stiles?" He asks out of desperation, not really expecting an answer.

Scott remains silent. This is the second time that they have come across sadistic hunters who have gone against their so called code. And knowing their luck it won't be the last time that they come across someone or something that don't follow the rules. What can he say to the sheriff that can make this whole situation better? Nothing.

"Scott how is he?" his mother asks him gently. "Is he okay?"

His mother's voice brings him back to the present. Back to the two eager faces who are looking at him for answers.

"He's uh…okay," Scott finally replies.

The sheriff sighs in relief. "Oh, thank god."

Talking is easier now. "Yeah, he has some cuts and bruises. But, overall he's okay," Scott says before looking down at the ground.

The move isn't lost on the sheriff or Melissa. "Scott, what aren't you telling me?" Stiles' father asks.

"I mean Stiles is okay physically. I mean he was actually walking around when I found him, cracking jokes," Scott rambles.

His mother's hand touches his hand gently, "Scott…what is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Scott lets out in a rush "He's um…um pregnant."

Melissa brings a hand to her mouth in shock. "Stiles is a carrier?"

"How do you know this?" The sheriff asks. "Stiles told you?"

Scott shakes his head, "He didn't have to," Scott says quietly, "You can see it."

The sheriff sits down, sighing. "It was…"He swallows thickly trying to gain some composure. "It was one of the bastards who had him."

Scott doesn't say anything. He suspects that the sheriff doesn't need any confirmation for what is plainly obvious. Who else could have fathered Stiles' baby? The sheriff just needs to say it aloud, probably trying to process it.

The three of them remain quiet, trying to process everything that has happened, understanding of how Stiles became pregnant settling in. The silence is interrupted when a doctor walks into the waiting room and calls for a "G-g. Someone for Stilinski."

The three of them stand up and make their way over to the physician. "Hello, I'm Dr. Palmer. I've been overseeing G-g—"

"Stiles, he goes by Stiles." The sheriff interrupts.

Dr. Palmer looks relieved when he hears that he doesn't have to try and pronounce the monstrosity of a name. "Okay, I've been overseeing Stiles' care since he arrived in the ER. Now, from what I've been told he's been held in captivity for about eight months."

"Eight months, three weeks, two days." The sheriff corrects.

The doctor nods his head sadly. "Well, overall he's doing remarkably well. He's battered and bruised. Several fingers on his left side have been broken and were never set correctly. They will need to be rebroken and hopefully they will heal normally. If not surgery may have to be an option."

John can hear Scott trying to reign in his anger, he can see Melissa putting a calming hand on her son's shoulder. Even with hearing the unsettling news he can't help but smile at how protective his son's best friend is. But, they can deal with a couple of broken fingers.

"We are concerned with how malnourished Stiles is. But, that can probably be contributed to the sensitive matter I need to discuss with you next," Dr. Palmer continues.

"I know that Stiles is pregnant, Scott told me." The sheriff replies.

The doctor nods his head. "Stiles is definitely on the small side weight wise. Even if he wasn't pregnant he would be considered underweight. But, with the pregnancy, the malnourishment is more concerning. We have him on fluids and hopefully in no time he will gain the much needed weight."

"How is the baby?" Mrs. McCall asks.

"We haven't yet assessed the fetus' condition. We wanted to assess Stifles' condition first. Now that we know he is stable, we're waiting on Dr. Jacoby to examine him. She specializes in carrier pregnancies."

"But, he's okay?" Mr. Stilinski asks.

"After all he's been through I will say that he's more than okay. He seems pretty resilient. We obviously would like to set him up with a therapist that specializes in similar traumatic experiences. We can get the name of one that is closer to Beacon Falls if you would like. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Take me to my son," Mr. Stilinski asks without hesitation.

Dr. Palmer nods his head, "Okay then, follow me."

Melissa squeezes the sheriff's shoulder as he stands up to leave. "Give him a kiss for me."

The sheriff nods his head as he leaves the waiting room with the doctor. With the two out of sight, Melissa moves closer to Scott and hugs him close. "I love you."

Scott leans into his mother's touch. "I love you too, mom."

**XXXXX**

John can hear his son making small talk with what he assumes is a nurse as he gets closer to his son's room. "Here he is, Mr. Stilinski. Jenna is just finishing up taking his vitals. Hit the call button if you need anything."

John absentmindedly nods his head. Why is he so nervous? This is his son. No time or circumstances can change how much he loves him. He needs to get over his fear that there was something else he could have done to bring Stiles home sooner. Everyone has been telling him for months now that there was nothing none of them could have done, but it still doesn't help the ache in his heart go away. He's Stiles father damn it! He's supposed to protect his child even if it's from werewolves and hunters.

"Go in," Dr. Palmer urges. "He's been asking for you."

His son asking for him serves as the push he needs. He jerkily nods his head and walks into his son's hospital room. His son must hear him because he instantly looks up at him. "Dad?" John doesn't look at his son's swollen left eye or his split lip. His eyes do catch the unmistakable curve of his son's stomach. All he can see is that his son is alive and is just feet from him. He rushes to his son's side and envelops him into a huge hug, Stiles plants his head in the space that is between his father's shoulder and neck. The two stay like that for a couple of minutes. John can feel wetness on his head and for the millionth time he curses the assholes who took his son away. "It's so good to see you kiddo."

He can feel Stiles' nodding into his neck and makes out a muffled "Missed you dad."

John just squeezes him even tighter, but he's also careful at the same time for he can't miss the bump that is between them. "Love you so much kid."

He reluctantly lets go when he feels Stiles pushing away from him. "I'm sorry, dad." Stiles says as he plays with the fringed edges of his thin hospital blanket.

John looks at his son in confusion. What is he talking about? "Son, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"I didn't even run. Scott found me. You must all think that I gave up. That I didn't want to come home."

John takes a look at his son. He sees the swollen left eye. The finger print sized bruises that are littering his son's too thin wrists. He can see the torn fingernails and crooked fingers from when the broken bones weren't set properly. He recalls what Dr. Palmer said as they walked to Stiles' hospital room. How x-rays showed more evidence of recently healed breaks. And how the physical examine showed evidence of prolonged sexual activity. His son went through hell.

He tentatively touches his son's shoulder, but Stiles' eyes remain downcast. "Look at me, Stiles." Stiles ignores him and continues playing with the blanket. John moves his hand from his son's shoulder and gently runs it through his son's longer than usual hair. "Son, look at me."

Not able to deny his father when he asks in that sad tone, Stiles looks up. "Listen. You did what you had to do to survive. That's all that matters. I don't care what you had to do to make it through that hell you went through. All that matters to me is that you're here now," John then squeezes his son's neck. "Both of you."

Stiles doesn't say anything, his only response is to burrow himself back into his father's embrace, hugging him even tighter than he did before which in itself is quite an accomplishment with the large bump that is between them. "You don't know how good it is to hear you say that," Stiles says into his father's chest. As if to agree with its father the baby kicks Stiles hard, so hard that John can feel it before his son hisses in pain.

"I guess cubby is happy to hear the news too,' Stiles says as he looks up from his spot against his father's chest and into his father's face.

"Cubby? You have got to be kidding me," His father asks. "You and that damn werewolves theme."

"Yeah, well it really pissed them off when I referred to the baby as a cub. You know with the whole hunters hating werewolves thing, And you know me, once I know something bothers you I do it more." Stiles stops for a second, eyes lost in the past probably remembering something that only he could.

John rubs his thumb over his son's uninjured cheek, "Son? You with me?"

Stiles quickly comes back to him and he wipes his eyes, "Yeah, sorry dad. I didn't want to sound all mushy and name it Bump. And I thought Gremlin didn't sound right. Didn't want to give my kid a naming complex, like you and mom did," Stiles says with a laugh.

"Don't even go there. Just think wisely before you name this little one. How I remember when you were young and would home all upset because no one knew how to pronounce your name, not even Scott. How many arguments did we have because you wanted to change your name to Luke Skywalker?"

Stiles gives him a small smile in return. "To think that I will be having similar arguments with this one soon, sooner than I thought I would." Stiles says as he rubs his stomach.

John has been nervous to approach the topic of the baby ever since Scott has told him that Stiles is pregnant. Or more precisely what does Stiles want to do with the baby. He knows based on the size of his son's stomach that abortion is out. But, what about adoption? Will Stiles be able to look into the eyes of a child that was born as a result of months of abuse and rape? Would he want to?

Based on his son's interactions with his unborn child, John thinks he knows the answer, but he wants to be sure. "So, um...about the baby…."

Almost as if he can read his father's mind even after not being around each other for close to a year, Stiles answers quickly, but firmly "I want to keep it."

John nods his head. He can't argue with his son. His son has not had the right to make his own decisions for over eight months, if this is what his son wants then so be it. If his son can look into the eye of a child born out of his own rape, then he will too. "I'm behind you 100%, if this is what you want, kiddo, then I'll be here for ya."

His son hugs him again. God, John is never going to take these hugs for granted ever again, he hugs his son firmly back. "Thanks, dad. This baby has saved me. Even when I wanted to give up, it was the thought of this little one that made me want to carry on. I can't just abandon Cubby now that I'm back home. I know that it probably doesn't make a lot of sense, but that's how I feel."

Even though his son can't see him, he nods his head. He gets what his son is saying. If the baby in his son's stomach gave him the will to hold on until he was found, then he himself owes the unborn kid. The unborn baby saved his son. God, his unborn grandchild saved his son. How can he fault his son's logic?

"Makes perfect sense, kiddo." John whispers into his son's ear. The two of them stay in that embrace for a couple of more minutes, both not wanting to let go of the other. They only break apart when they hear a knock at the door and a friendly woman's voice asks if she can come in.

Stiles gives his consent and a roundish woman in her thirties comes in. "Hi, Stiles. I'm Dr. Jacoby. Dr. Palmer probably told you that I will be in to examine you."

Stiles nod his head as he squeezes his father hand tightly.

"Okay, then. I'm going to ask you some questions before I examine you. Would you like your father to stay?"

Stiles nods his head, turns to his father and asks quietly, "Can you stay?"

John wants to pull his son in another hug. There's nothing that he wouldn't do for his son right now. "Of course, kiddo. Anything you want."

"Okay, then. First, do you know when you conceived?" Dr. Jacoby asks.

Stiles shakes his head, "I don't know. I didn't have access to any tv or internet. I don't even know how long I've been gone."

"It's been a little over eight months. Eight months, three weeks, and two days to be exact," John adds.

Dr. Jacoby nods her head and makes a note on her Ipad. "Okay, did the sexual abuse start right away?"

Stiles squeezes his father's hand tight, John gives his sons' fingers a reassuring squeeze before he answers in a quiet tone. "No, it didn't start right away. I think I was there for about two weeks before the first time Paul….raped me."

Dr. Jacoby gives her patient a small smile, "You're doing great, honey. Just take your time. How are you feeling?"

Stiles lets out a little laugh. "You mean besides my frequent trips to the bathroom, my back killing me constantly, and that I haven't been able to sleep for anything because apparently this little one is a night owl, I'm fine."

The sheriff lets out a snicker. "Just like his father. You kicked your mother non-stop when she was pregnant with you."

Dr. Jacoby types something into her Ipad and gives Stiles a reassuring smile. "Those are pretty normal symptoms for your pregnancy, so I'm not too concerned about that. Anything else? Cramps? Spotting?"

Stiles shakes his head.

"Have you had access to prenatal vitamins?" Dr. Jacoby asks.

"Paul got me some over the counter ones, nothing prescription though," Stiles replies.

"First things, first. I want to get you on some prescription ones I'm not a fan of any of the carrier over the counter prenatal vitamins. Carrier pregnancies are difficult in the fact that they come with a whole other bunch of potential dangers for both the father and the baby since the father's body has to go through a lot of changes to accommodate the fetus. And I think that your malnourishment has something to do with that. Your baby is basically feeding off of your body because it's not getting enough nutrients. A new prenatal vitamin and some good old fashioned decent food will fix that."

"Yeah, I wasn't exactly eating that well. It was mostly fast food," Stiles replies.

John has to bite his lip to keep his composure. Those assholes obviously never brought Stiles to a doctor, didn't give him or the baby the things they needed.

"So, enough with the boring stuff, you want to see your baby?" Dr. Jacoby asks.

Stiles eyes light up and John can't help but laugh, it's so good to see that look on his son's face again. "Can I?!" The teenager asks excitedly.

"You sure can, let me just roll this machine over and we can get started," the doctor says as she pushes the ultrasound machine closer to the hospital bed. Stiles is already rolling his shirt up above his stomach. John can't help but let out a deep breath when he sees the large bulge of his son's naked stomach. "This will be cold," the doctor says as she puts some petroleum jelly on Stiles bump. Mere seconds later, an image is on the screen. John can't help but smile when he sees the unmistakable form of a baby on the screen and hears the fast, steady heartbeat.

"Is the baby okay?" Stiles asks in awe as he watches his child's heartbeat on the monitor.

"The baby looks nice and healthy. Here is the head, the fingers, the spine," Dr. Jacoby says as she points to each mentioned body part on the screen.

"Nothing's wrong?" Stiles asks nervously.

"The fetus is on the small side, but we knew that much. The new prenatal vitamins and some good food will fix that. But, the lungs and brain look good. Based on the fetus' development I would say that you are about 7 months along."

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Paul gave me this book to read so that I would know what to expect," Stiles says nonchalantly.

John has to look away from his son and the image of his unborn grandchild as he curses the monster who gave his son a book to educate himself about his pregnancy instead of actually taking him to the doctor. When they found out that Stiles was a carrier, John buried himself in information about carrier pregnancies. He learned all about the high risks of placenta abruption, premature labor, and risks of both natural and surgical births. He hates it that his son had to worry about said things when he had no support system. John's mind can't help but think about what would happen if Stiles wasn't found and was still being held when he went into labor? Would his son have suffered from complications? Would his grandchild survived? He can feel wetness forming in his eyes.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" Dr. Jacoby asks. Her question brings the sheriff's attention back to his son and he quickly wipes his eyes before Stiles can see.

"Yeah, of course!" Stiles looks at his father, "I mean I was never good with surprises, right dad?"

John smiles. "Yeah, we better find out or it's going to be a long two months."

"Okay, then. Let's see….. It looks like you're having a little girl."

"A girl?" Stiles asks in awe. "Oh this is gonna be trouble. I don't know anything about girls. Lydia could have taken a restraining order out on me because I didn't know how to act around her."

John is not thinking about the trouble that they're gonna be in store for. He's already thinking about how he's going to spoil his granddaughter rotten. He can picture a little girl with his son's brown eyes, showing her off at the station, taking her to a Giants game. He leans in and gently kisses his son's' temple, "We'll be fine, kiddo. You have me, Scott, Melissa, and all your friends. We'll do this together."

Stiles nods his head as the doctor cleans off the jelly from his stomach. "Okay, guys. I'm going to have a nurse bring you some of those prenatal vitamins that I was telling you about. They might be rough on your stomach right now since you haven't eaten in awhile, so you might want to get something to eat with them."

Both men nod their heads as the nurse leaves the room.

"Okay, kiddo. What do you want to eat? I'll get you anything you want." Mr. Stilinski asks.

"Anything?" Stiles says with a grin.

Then John remembers pregnancy cravings. Claudia had some of the strangest, he can only imagine what Stiles' will be. He remembers reading how carrier pregnancies are usually more hormonal because of the mixing of female and male hormones.

"It's just strange to hear someone say that. When I would get cravings back in the….the basement and would ask for stuff, I was told to shut the hell up and that I will eat whatever was given to me," Stiles explains.

And for the countless time today John inwardly curses the hunters who took Stiles. They had no problem beating his son, raping his son to the point where he was impregnated, but did nothing that actually involved taking care of his son and granddaughter.

"That's what I'm here for, now what do you want? I can't promise you that I won't turn green, but I'll get it for you." Hell, kid I'd move heaven and earth to get you what you want.

"Okay, I want curly fries."

John rolls his eyes.

"With caramel sauce and jalapenos."

"That all?"

"Oh and a chicken parm sandwich on ciabatta bread with extra cheese and extra jalapenos and olives."

"Jalapenos on both?" John asks. "You sure?"

"Hey, it's what the baby wants. You heard the doc. I need some decent food to put some weight on," Stiles says with a smile.

"Yeah, but I don't think that she wants you to gain weight at the expense of your stomach lining." John is only joking, but the sad look on Stiles' face tells him that his son is not getting his joke, so he quickly changes gears. "You got it, kiddo. "

The sad look turns to a small smile, "Now just because I'm eating curly fries doesn't mean you get to too. I mean Cubby is going to need her grandfather around."

John give s his son's shoulder a loving squeezes, "I promise you, bud, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be back in a little bit with your…..food." John makes his way to the door. "I'll send Scott and Melissa in. I know they both want to see you."

Stiles nods his head, "And dad?"

John turns to look at his son, "Yeah, son?"

"Hurry back."

The soft tone in his son's voice and the wetness in his son's eyes play with John's heartstrings. "I can send them to get your food and I can stay here if you want, bud."

"You can go, dad. I'll be okay." Stiles says with a small smile. "Just hurry back."

"Don't worry son, wild horses couldn't keep me away." The sheriff says as he exits his son's hospital room.

**Wow, that was a heavy chapter. Long, but I had a lot that I wanted to accomplish in it. Hope you guys liked it!**

**Now I need your help. I have two ideas for chapter three, but I'm torn on which one to do. Here is a little preview of both. Please let me know in either a review or a PM which you will like to be chapter 3.**

**1)**** Revelations: **A glimpse into the past. Stiles is in the beginning of his captivity. He is sick with a nasty case of pneumonia. As he fades in and out of lucidity he hears his loved ones telling him to hold on. That they love him and that there's someone who needs him that he hasn't met before. As he comes out of it, he comes to a revelation.

**2)** **Praising Aunties Onesies and Baby Patent Leather Shoes: **Lydia surprises Stiles in the hospital. He thought it would be her that would be surprised when she saw his condition. He is pleasantly surprised that it's he who is shocked, but in a good way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Wolf.**

**A/N: Thank you so much to those who took the time and told me which chapter they would like to see next. Since the voting was split, I decided to do something option number two. So, here's a little fluff before we give Stiles a whole lot of hurt in chapter four. Lastly, noncon will be referred to in this chapter.**

**Lifeline-Chapter 3-Prasising Auntie Onesies and Baby Patent Leather Shoes**

It's been just shy of a week since Stiles has been admitted to the hospital after being rescued by Scott, Allison, and Derek. The first couple of days consisted of endless blood work (to make sure both he and Cubby are okay), appointments with the hospital's psychiatrist, giving very vague statements to the local police department, and eating a balance of healthy nitrous foods as well as feeding almost every pregnancy craving with the help of his father and Scott.

The whirlwind of activity has calmed down considerably over the last two days or so, therefore profound boredom has set in. Upon his admittance to the hospital he learned that he's in a small town about two hours south of Beacon Falls called Lakewood. It's not terribly far from home, but it's far enough that his father, Scott, and Mrs. McCall got hotel rooms at a local hotel. Those three have been his only visitors other than hospital and law enforcement personnel. And that's fine with him. He really doesn't know what he would say or how he would react to anyone else. He essentially clammed up and hid behind Scott when he saw Derek and Allison when they rescued him. God they must think he's a mess.

Stiles takes a piece of paper and mashes it into a ball and aims for the garbage can that is on the other side of the room. "He shoots….and he misses," Stiles sighs as the paper misses the basket and joins the other paper balls on the floor. God he's so freaken bored. Scott and Mrs. McCall returned to Beacon Falls the day before. She was due back at work and Dr. Palmer and Dr. Jacoby both said that overall Stiles and the baby are doing pretty well and will more than likely be released in the next day or so, so it made no sense for Scott to come back down just to go back home the next day. His father was back at the hotel taking a shower and probably getting something to eat that was not healthy at all.

He's so engrossed in making the perfect paper ball that he doesn't hear the high heeled shoes clicking towards his room. He's about to shoot when he hears someone clearing her throat. "I see that basketball is not your forte. Better off sticking to lacrosse."

Stiles would have laughed if he could have seen his face as his head quickly turned to see Lydia Martin standing in the doorway. Stiles quickly puts his hand over his t-shirt clad stomach. She looks even more radiantly beautiful than she did before he was taken "Lydia…."

She gives him a sly smile that is so stereotypically Lydia as she walks further into the room. "Hey, Stiles."

He looks at her for a few seconds, not really knowing what to say. The two of them became pretty good friends before he was taken after Jackson left for London. Scott updated him about the happenings of the pack when he was gone. How things got pretty dicey during his absence. The alpha pack nearly destroyed Derek's pack by taking advantage of the vulnerable Hale, now the Hale-McCall pack since Scott is now an alpha. Jesus, Scott's an alpha. Erica and Boyd are dead. Stiles jumped, more like awkwardly maneuvered himself off his bed when Scott told him how Aiden played with and subsequently broke Lydia's heart. His anger calmed minutely only after Scott told him that Aiden was long gone, living back east, and then promised his friend a chocolate blizzard with Swedish fish. But, the haunted look he sees in Lydia's eyes brings back that anger. But, he quickly composes himself.

"So, you finally smartened up and decided I'm the one for you," Stiles say as he mischievously wiggles his eyebrows.

Lydia rolls her eyes but smiles as she says. "I see that the pregnancy hormones made you more of a doofus."

Stiles' eyes go large. Apparently he wasn't as fast as he thought he was in covering up his bump. He looks down at it like it somehow betrayed him.

"Relax, I knew before I got here," Lydia says as Stiles move over to make room for Lydia to sit down on his bed.

"You knew?"

She places her purse and a huge bag on the table before taking a seat across from Stiles. "Yeah, I was in Europe with my cousin when Allison called me."

Stiles nods his head. Scott told him that Lydia's mother thought that she needed a little time away from home so she sent her and her cousin to Europe for a few weeks. Allison was invited to tag along but she declined because she thought she owed it to the pack to help them assist with finding Stiles. Lydia reluctantly took her mother's suggestion and was in Paris when she got the call that Stiles was found.

"I would have been here sooner, but I was such an ordeal to get back home. I just got in late last night," Lydia says and Stiles can sense the anxiety radiating off of her. What is she afraid of? She's not the one sitting in a hospital seventh months pregnant trying to get some order back into his life.

"You don't have to explain yourself Lydia. You're here now and that's all that matters," he tries to reassure her.

Some of the tension leaves Lydia's body,"Anyways. Allison told me. And Scott has not shut up about it. I mean he's already calling godfather."

Stiles laughs. He knows what Lydia is saying is true Scott is freakishly excited about being an uncle. When Scott first saw him in the hospital for longer than two minutes he was all smiles telling Stiles how he's going to take his little girl to Disney Land and is going to teach her how to play lacrosse. The alpha nearly fell over when he felt Cubby kick for the first time, "That is so freaken awesome, dude!"

"Tell me about it. I had to talk him out of buying her a pink lacrosse stick, told him she first needs to crawl before she can partake in any sports," Stiles says as he hisses in pain as the baby gives him a sharp kick to the ribs.

"You okay?" Lydia asks concerned.

Stiles rubs the spot where his little girl is playing havoc with his insides. "Yeah, I don't know what she has a problem with. The lacrosse part or the color pink."

Lydia smiles. "Well, she better get used to being spoiled rotten. Allison sent me a picture of a child's bow. And I'm already in battle mode via text with Scott over the theme of the nursery. I want to go with light pastels, but Scott wants to do a …. "

Nursery? God, Stiles hasn't even thought about that. Or about godparents. Up until a week ago he was more concerned about not pissing his captors off too much. He closes his eyes as his mind fills with images he would rather forget. Not fighting back as Paul rubbed his pregnant stomach. Him snapping his mouth shut to stop himself from unleashing a nasty comeback when Paul orders him to get on his hands and knees because his pregnant stomach was getting in the way. Stiles is trying to get the feeling of Paul's hot breath off his neck when he hears Lydia, "Stiles? Stiles you with me?"

He opens his eyes and instead of being in that cold, dank basement he's staring into Lydia's eyes, looking at him anxiously. "Sorry, my mind must have wondered for a bit."

"It's okay," Lydia soothes. She has this look on her face, not one of pity. Which is good because he has been on the receiving of that look far too many times over the last couple of days. But, he can't place it. "What's the look for?"

She tilts her head to the side and after a long moment she says, "I want to hug you, but I don't know if you'll be okay with that." She looks away from him. "I feel like an idiot for even saying that."

And this is another reason why he loves Lydia. There are just so many pieces to her. One minute she's calling him a doofus and making fun of his lack of athleticism and the next she's afraid to hug him. "I think a hug would be good."

Seeing that as permission she leans forward into his open arms. Stiles take comfort in resting his head in the redhead's lavender smelling locks as she maneuvers herself into a position where she doesn't squish his bump. A year ago, he would be ecstatic about being this close to Lydia. Now he just takes in the comfort knowing that he survived. That he's back where he belongs with his friends and loved ones. They stay like that for several long moments, but finally they break part. He can see her trying to casually wipe at her eyes as she gets up to go to the table. Trying to make light of the situation she hands Stiles a gift bag and says "What kind of aunt would I be there if I didn't bring her a gift?"

"Lydia, you didn't-" Stiles starts to say but he stops himself because Lydia has always done what she wanted so there's no point in telling her that she didn't need to bring a gift. Plus, her raised eyebrow basically tells him to shut it and to just open it. He takes out the tissue paper to find a black onesie. When he looks at it, he laughs, a real laugh. It's black and in green writing it says "I Get My Awesomeness from my Aunt."

"You like it?" Lydia asks.

Stiles nods his head enthusiastically, grinning. "It's perfect, I love it."

She gives him a beaming smile, "Good. There's something else in there."

He puts the onesie aside and looks back in the gift bag. He pulls out a small pair of black shoes with tiny straps. They look expensive.

"I got them in Paris before I flew back." Lydia explains.

"You do know that babies grow out of things like every couple of months. You don't have to buy her expensive things," Stiles says.

This doesn't seem to faze Lydia in the slightest as she motions with her hand like it's nothing. "That just gives me more of an excuse to go shopping then. No niece of mind is going to look like a fashion reject because let's face it you're not exactly the epitome of fashion, Stiles."

"It's not even worth arguing is it?" Stiles jokes.

The redhead shakes her head, but smiles. "Not if you want to lose."

Stiles raises his hand in mock surrender as Lydia sits back down on Stiles' bed. She gently touches his hand, hesitant like he might move away from her touch. "We just want to be there for you and the baby, Stiles. It was so hard when you were gone. We were all a mess. But, if it's too much. If we're being too overbearing and you get overwhelmed, let us know. Okay?" Stiles can't help but wince when he hears her voice hitching at the end. They need him as much as he needs them and if that means he's going to have to deal with being the recipient of gifts, hugs, and side long glances checking to see if he was okay, then so be it.

"So what about this nursery theme?" Stiles says to change the topic to a lighter one.

The smile returns to Lydia's face as she takes out her phone. "Okay, well Scott has this idiotic idea of doing an animal theme. I think he got the idea when you told him how you call the baby Cubby. But, I say we do something like this." Lydia says as she hands him her phone to look at the color scheme. Stiles is taking comfort in listening to Lydia's enthusiastic tone as she's going on about rocking chairs and canopy beds. The baby puts her two cents in too kicking him when Lydia mentions something about a rocking unicorn instead of a rocking horse. Stiles' eyes start to drift shut as Lydia moves on to discussing baby clothes as both he and the baby settle down for a little nap.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. Next up will be Revelations. Now, I have another question for you. What should I do for chapter 5? Let me know your preference in either a review or PM.**

**Reassurances: **Stiles has had months to process the fact that he's pregnant with his rapist's child. The sheriff has only had a couple of weeks. With Stiles' due date fast approaching, the sheriff is worried that he may not be the grandfather that his granddaughter needs. Good thing Mama McCall is there to set him straight.

**Threats from the Past:** Stiles has just given birth. What should be a joyous time is threatened when he is reminded of the promise that his abusers made.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

**A/N: I'm so annoyed with myself! I had this chapter ¾ done and then I lost my USB drive. So, this is essentially my second time writing this chapter. There will be mentions of non-con/rape as well as mpreg in this chapter, so if you don't like either turn away now.**

**Chapter 4-Revelations**

Stiles tries to burrow himself into the thin, thread barren blanket in hopes of getting some kind of heat as a particular harsh shiver rips through his body. His shivering is only halted when a rough cough pierces through his lungs. After what feels like forever, the coughing fit stops and he lets out a short, wheezing breath in relief. "Fuck," he says, more or less croaks because his throat is raw from all of the coughing he's been doing the last couple of days. What would he do for a cool relaxing glass of water right about now. It feels like it's been days since one of the three stooges has been down here. But, he doesn't know for sure. Without any light illuminating from the boarded up windows and no phone or watch, his only method of telling time has been when one of the three has brought him food. He usually gets crappy oatmeal or soggy cereal for breakfast and something small later on in what must be around dinner time.

The last thing his tired mind remembers eating is that gloopy oatmeal, he quickly swallows the bile that is rising in his throat at the thought, Before he caught this god-awful cold, never ending nausea and vomiting hit him first. Great! A combo of a stomach bug and the mother of all colds is exactly what he needs.

Stiles trying to bring his straying attention back to the matter at hand. The congestion started about six meals ago, so two days? The cough really started to get bad last night after that greasy burger. He closes his eyes, swallowing quickly once again in hopes of keeping that burger exactly where it's suppose to be. The moisture that is dripping down his quivering forehead tells him that he can add fever to his list of ailments. Just fucking great!

He's probably going to end up dying in this crappy ass basement, away from his dad, Scott, and the rest of the pack. It's not like any of his captors give enough of a shit about him to take him to the doctor. When he started puking last week all he got was a bottle of Sprite thrown at him, telling him to suck it up. Wait, a week ago? That's not good. He better not have appendicitis. Hold on a second, if it was appendicitis it would have ruptured by now. Maybe that's why he's running a temp. But, that wouldn't explain the coughing. Maybe has sn ulcer. Stiles rubs his clammy forehead tiredly, willing him to stop thinking about the worse case of scenario. He can't. He's too tired. He lets out a wheezing breath, trying to calm his body down. Before he even realizes it, his exhausted body drifts off to sleep.

**XXXXX**

Stiles' eyes slowly slide open when he hears heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and towards him. He can't help but sigh when he realizes that it's not just one pair of shoes, but two. Just great. Two of them coming to see him is never a good thing. And if one of them is Paul….Please don't let it be Paul. He can't deal with that right now.

"You're right, he does look like shit," Dominic says as he turns to the one who is standing next to him.

"I told you, I wasn't fooling," Ben replies as he takes another step closer to Stiles. The teenager sighs in relief when he sees that Paul isn't one of them. But, he still can't help but flinch when Ben steps closer to him. "Hey, take it easy. Here, take these," Ben says as he holds out his hand. When the teenager makes no effort to move to take the offered pills, Ben urges "Take them, they're just cold pills."

Stiles looks at Ben wearily for a minute. Can he trust him? One part of him is pleading with him not to take them. That the bastard can't be trusted. But, the exhaustion is just as strong as the relentless congestion that is invading his lungs. If the pills will bring him some kind of relief then so be it. They haven't killed him yet, why would they decide now to do it? Cautiously, with shaking hands Stiles takes the pills out of the offered hand and dry swallows them. He closes his eyes and lies back down on his thin mattress, pulling the thin blanket up to his chin trying to find relief. He doesn't pay any mind to the clipped conversation that is taking place before him as he drifts off once again into unconsciousness.

**XXXXX**

Stiles feels like he just fell asleep when he is rudely awoken by prodding. The familair nauseating smell of cigarettes and bourbon cuts through his drugged, exhausted head. Paul…. "Please no, I-"Stiles starts to plead but is stopped when a barking cough rips its way through his body.

"Easy, pet." Paul says as he runs his hand over the younger one's sweaty locks.

Stiles attempts to move away from the touch that is way too personal.

"I'm not a pet," Stiles says as his voice cracks.

Paul smiles and starts to laugh. "Sure you're not. That's why you followed the wolves around like a lost puppy. They say jump, you say how high."

Stiles attempts to level a glare at the hunter, but judging by the widening grin on the bastard's face he can sense that it doesn't hold much merit.

Paul bends down so he's at the teenager's eye level, moving his hand to the younger's thigh, "You see the thing about pets is that they are easily replaceable. What you did for the half assed pack has long been forgotten. The fiery, redhead has probably already replaced you. Hell, I bet she's helping them more than you ever did."

Stiles tries to move away from the roaming hand that is itching upwards towards his groin. "They need me," his voice cracks, the pain in his chest growing.

Paul lets out a cackle. "Keep telling yourself that. Because from the looks of things they're not coming any time soon."

"They're coming," Stiles replies as he tries to remove the hand that is still inching upward.

"Sure."

"They're coming," Stiles repeats confidently. "They didn't forget about me." He has to keep believing that he's going to be rescued. It's the only thing that's keeping him sane.

The hand stops moving and gives Stiles a squeeze. "If that's what keeps you going so be it. I like seeing that fight in you."

Stiles wants so bad to say something nasty back, but he can't find the energy. Talking has taken too much out of him so he lies back down and moves away from Paul's smirking face as he loses his fight with wakefulness.

XXXXX

Light wakes him up. He stares up at the cracked ceiling in puzzlement. He hasn't seen this much light in months. Not since Dominic, Ben, and Paul snatched him a couple of months ago.

"It's about time you woke up," a familiar voice calls.

Stiles' head turns swiftly to see his best friend staring at him. "Scott?"

The young werewolf rolls his eyes at his friend. "Who else would I be? Santa Claus? The Tooth Fairy?"

"I wouldn't be surprised after everything we have seen," Stiles replies.

Scott nods his head, "You're right there."

Stiles sits up straighter taking in the appearance of his best friend, his savior from this hellhole. "It's so good to see you man."

Scott gives him his patented puppy dog look, but remains silent. Something's not right. Why is Scott not saying anything? Why is he not in hugging distance? Hell, he thought for sure after not seeing him for months that Scott would be a little more enthusiastic about seeing him.

"You're not here, are ya?" Stiles whispers.

The werewolf shakes his head sadly. "You gotta hold on. We're coming, just hold on." Then as quickly as his best friend appeared, he's gone.

"Come back," Stiles whispers into the dark. But, Scott doesn't and Stiles turns his head away from where his friend once stood and silently screams into his thin mattress.

_XXXXX_

"_Shit! He's burning up. We gotta do something."_

"_We gave him those pills."_

"_Yeah, and does it look like they're working."_

_XXXXX_

The unmistakable feeling of being watched wakes Stiles up. He looks through heavy lidded eyes to a welcomed sight. A sight that he has dreamt about for months. "Dad?"

His father gives him a small, sad smile. "Son."

Stiles wants to cry out in relief. His dad is here. He's been waiting for this moment for months. But, as quick as his relief appears, it vanishes. Just like when Scott appeared, his father has not moved from his place across the basement. "You're not here," Stiles says brokenly.

The sheriff shakes his head. "No, kid. You've always too smart for your own good."

Stiles closes his eyes, he can't bear to look at this false hope in front of him. "Tell me about it. Knowing too much is want got me here." Knowing too much is what got the attention of the hunter trio from hell. It's what got him kidnapped months ago and has him living in hell since. "So why are you here?"

"I'm here to give you something you need," his father replies.

Curious, Stiles opens his eyes again and looks at his 'father'. "Yeah, and what is that? Because if it's not a way out of this shithole then I'm not interested."

"Kocham Cie, Kocham Cie,"his father says quietly.

The appearance of his father nearly broke Stiles, but the words that his father just said to him sends him over the edge. They're the same words that his father whispered to him when he found his son in the waiting room after his mother died. They're the same words that his father said softly into his ear as he brought his son out of a panic attack. Stiles doesn't even try and wipe the tears away as he whispers back "Kocham cie tato."

"Reszta, reszta," his father says soothingly.

"Kocham Cie," Stiles says as his body once again surrenders to sleep.

_XXXXX_

"_Who is he talking to? Shit, he's crying."_

"_I'm calling Hal. We have to do something."_

_XXXXX_

A gentle hand running through his hair causes Stiles to open his eyes to thin slits.

"Hey, sleepy head. I was wondering when you were finally going to wake up."

Stiles eyes open fully as he scrambles to try and sit up, fully taking in the image of the person that for the last eight years he has only seen in his dreams and cherished photographs, "Mom?"

_XXXXX_

"_Jesus, 104.2! How the hell is this kid even alive? Why the hell did you call me?! He should be in a fucking hospital."_

"_Just put the damn IV in. He's the Hale Pack pet, we're trying to get info from him."_

"_Not gonna get anything if he's dead."_

"_Shut up and just fix him."_

_XXXXX_

"It's so good to see you, mom." Stiles sobs as he looks into a pair of eyes that are a mirror image of him. She looks good. It's the mom that he remembers before she got sick.

"Oh, Genim." His mother says as she sits down next to him, lifting her arm up "Come here."

Stiles doesn't object to the usage of his given name as he quickly burrows himself into his mother's side. "I miss you so much, mom."

She's running her fingers through his sweaty hair, "I miss you too, kiddo."

Being in his mother's comforting embrace Stiles can't help but think of the last time he saw her, when she was in that hospital bed dying. "I'm sorry, mom.' Stiles voice breaks off as he fights the urge to cry.

He can feel his mother's breath against his ear, "Shhh, stop that. You have nothing to be sorry about."

Stiles doesn't say anything as his mother continues to run her soft fingers though his hair. "You've been so strong my sweet boy. You have to stay strong and hang on."

With his eyes still closed, Stiles replies "Not you too."

His mother laughs, "Yeah, me too. I love you, but you are way too young to join me right now. You have a full life to live before you it's your time."

Stiles wants to say where was that logic when the cancer took her from him and his dad. How was it fair that she missed so much of her son's life because cancer took her way too soon. But, he's too tired to say anything of that. He'd just settle with, "I want to be with you."

"I know you do kiddo. But, it's not a light decision to make. Think about it first. Are you really ready to give up? You've never been a quitter."

He doesn't want to give up. He loves his father so much. Man, what is his father going to do when they find his body? He'd probably join his wife and son after losing himself in a bottle or high cholesterol foods. And then there's Scott who he has been friends with for years, who he's been through so much with. There's also Lydia. They've grown so much closer over the last year, how would she react? But being in his mother's embrace feels so good…..and that's exactly where he stays at the moment.

_XXXXX_

"_His fever's dropping."_

"_Oh, thank fuck."_

_XXXXX_

Stiles open his eyes when he no longer feels like an elephant is sitting on his chest. Now it feels more like a cow is sitting there. He also notices that he is no longer in his mother's embrace. She's now standing a few feet away from him. "Mom? What's going on?"

She smiles at him warmly, "Looks like you turned a corner."

Realization sets in, "You're leaving?"

She nods her head sadly."You're so strong that you don't need me anymore," she turns to go up the stairs but stops when Stiles calls out.

"Mom! Wait!"

She turns back around."I'm not going far son. I'll always be looking over you guys."

"I don't know if I'm strong enough to hang on," Stiles admits.

His mother shakes her head. "You're the strongest person I know. Just keep fighting, do what you have to do to survive. Got it?"

Stiles nods his head, "Got it."

With a twinkle in her eye she says, "Good, now rest. You're going to need it. You have some long months ahead of you."

Even though he really doesn't understand what she's saying he agrees.

"Love you, kiddo."

"Love you too, mom." Stiles says one last time before she turns and is gone. Exhausted beyond belief because of the illness that has ravished his body as well as the emotional smack down of his friend's and parents' appearances pulls his body back to sleep, but this time it's a restful one.

_XXXXX_

"_Are you fucking serious?"_

"_Ran the test three times."_

"_Jesus."_

**XXXXX**

When Stiles wakes again he feels significantly better. There's no stabbing pain when he takes a deep breath. His forehead is no longer dripping with sweat. He still feels tired and weak but that's pretty normal after recovering from going though the ringer. Stiles peers off into the distance to see if he has any visitors. No one's there. He doesn't know if he should be relieved because it must mean that his brain is no longer being fried because of a fever. Or if he should be sad because even though they were hallucinations it was nice to see Scott, his dad, and his mom….

His thoughts are broken when he hears the basement door opening and hears footsteps coming down the stairs. He looks to see that it's Dominic and Paul. Just great, he can't deal with Paul right now. He's still too fucking tired.

"You look a hell of a lot better than you did," Dominic says.

Stiles rolls his eyes and mutters "Fuck you." He told his mother that he'll keep fighting and right now his body is still weak so his smart ass comments will have to do.

"Well, the good news is that the anti-biotics are working. The pneumonia is clearing up. The two of you should be fine in a couple of days," Paul says with a sickening smirk.

Stiles is pretty sure his fever broke, but maybe he's wrong. What the hell does Paul mean 'the two of you should be fine?' His confusion must be evident because in the next breath Paul says, "Yeah, the two of you… You're pregnant."

**Wow! That was a very tough chapter to write. I hope I did it justice. Just a couple of quick notes.**

**Kocham Cie-I love you in Polish**

**Kocham cie tato-I love you dad in Polish**

**Reszta-rest in Polish**

**One more note I haven't started on chapter 5 yet, I'm still waiting for votes so far I have one for each. Please let me know which one you would like to see.**

**Reassurances: **Stiles has had months to process the fact that he's pregnant with his rapist's child. The sheriff has only had a couple of weeks. With Stiles' due date fast approaching the sheriff worries that he may not be the grandfather his granddaughter deserves or be the support system that his son needs. Good thing that Mama McCall is there to set him straight.

**Threats from the Past: **Stiles has just given birth. Everyone is reveling in happiness, but then Stiles is reminded of the promise that his abusers made.


End file.
